a little bird told me
by Enamel Illyane
Summary: Burung hitam kecil bermata biru menjadi pengantar koran Midorima yang lupa ia beli di pemberhentian sebelumnya. MidofemTaka


_**Disclaimer**_

 _Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _a little bird told me © Enamel Illyane_

 _ **Warning!**_

 _Midofem!Taka, Mr. Morning!AU, kotori!Taka, doctor!Mido, maybe OOC, typo(s), terdapat diksi yang tidak tepat_

 ** _Not gonna say anything nice? Then keep it to yourself and click the 'back' button, you don't like wasting your energy on this right?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Terima kasih, Dok!"

"Sama-sama. Lain kali hati-hati saat bertugas, Koganei," nasihat Midorima sebelum salah satu rekan kerjanya itu menutup pintu ruang kerjanya. "Anak-anak gerbong Evening* ceroboh sekali."

Midorima mengulurkan tangannya ke arah meja kayu di sisi kanannya untuk mengambil koran. Tapi nyatanya, tumpukan kertas buram itu tak ada di tempatnya yang biasa. "Sial. Aku lupa beli koran pagi di stasiun Kaijo tadi."

Pria itu menghela napas selagi membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Kurasa nanti aku akan beli satu di Shutoku."

* * *

"Ah, Kagami? Kau tahu dimana aku bisa beli koran di Shutoku?" tanya Midorima pada salah satu rekannya; Kagami.

Yang ditanya berpikir sejenak. "Kalau tidak di toko buku, coba tanya saja pada _kotori_ di sekitar situ. Mereka biasanya juga menjual koran."

Midorima mengangguk dan mengucap "terima kasih" singkat. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah jendela. Mendapati ladang wortel dan nanas sudah terhampar luas—maka di depan sana adalah stasiun Shutoku.

Midorima melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya mendekati pintu gerbong. Ia bisa merasakan getaran mesin yang mulai menghalus tanda kereta mengerem perlahan. Asap yang mengepul juga mulai memudar—memperjelas pandangannya akan stasiun jingga Shutoku yang seperti biasa selalu ramai.

Bisa ia dengar sayup-sayup paduan ratusan suara dari luar kereta yang masih tersamarkan suara berisik motor kereta—sedikit menenangkan karena ia akan punya sedikit waktu ekstra untuk berburu koran. Jumlah penumpang yang banyak akan menambah sedikit waktu singgah kereta tua ini. Mungkin ia bisa sekalian mampir ke kedai untuk sekedar meneguk kopi.

"Meski begitu, tetap saja aku harus menyelesaikan urusan pribadi ini secepatnya," bantah Midorima pada idenya sendiri. Kaki kirinya bergerak menjejaki tapak perantara antara lantai gerbong dengan semen peron.

Namun, belum sempat kaki kanannya menyusul, atensinya keburu disedot oleh satu figur yang berdiri tepat di sumbu yang sama dengannya. Seorang gadis muda, helaian hitamnya terkepang dua rendah khas gadis-gadis manis Shutoku. Netra biru yang jarang dimiliki orang-orang pertanian mungkin yang paling menonjol dari fisik gadis muda itu. Kulitnya kuning langsat yang terlihat segar—tanda sering dirawat meski dikukus seharian di periuk raksasa bernama Stasiun Shutoku. Tubuhnya terbalut seragam tartan coklat _kotori_ yang segera mengembalikan Midorima Shintaro ke dunia nyata; mengingatkannya akan keperluan yang membuatnya repot-repot turun dari gerbong kereta.

"Ah, aku harus membeli—"

"Korannya, Tuan?"

 _Inikah yang namanya jodoh yang dipertemukan Tuhan?_ Midorima cepat-cepat menepis pemikiran abstrak yang sempat sedetik mampir ke kepalanya. Astaga, Midorima, sadarkan dirimu! Gadis ini mungkin masih dua belas tahun; selisih umur kalian bisa mencapai sepuluh tahun dan itu akan jadi bahan perbincangan ibu-ibu di kampung kalau kalian menikah— _eh!? Menikah!? Tunggu, tunggu! Memangnya Midorima jatuh cinta pada gadis ini!? Eh!? Eh!? Namanya saja tidak tahu, jangan asal bicara soal pernikahan!_

"Tuan? Apa ada sesuatu di wajah saya..?" gadis muda itu meraba-raba wajahnya sebelum menurunkan tangannya kembali dan tersenyum jahil. "Oh, oh, oh? Atau, mungkinkah Anda jatuh cinta pada saya~?"

"H-hah!?" Midorima salah tingkah karena baru saja tertangkap basah. "Jaga bicaramu, gadis kecil! Aku hanya menatapmu karena jarang sekali _kotori_ seorang perempuan, itu saja! Jangan salah paham!" elaknya.

Gadis itu menutup bibirnya dengan jemari-jemari lentiknya dan terkikik, "Ufufufu~, tidak boleh, Tuan! Saya masih delapan belas tahun sementara Anda, mungkin tiga puluh..? Istri Anda di rumah bisa menangis, lho!" Gadis itu belagak seolah tersakiti. "Lagipula, apa Anda tidak tahu soal Revolusi Persetaraan Jenis Kelamin? Seorang wanita kini bisa bekerja sebagai apaa pun yang ia mau! Anda masih harus banyak belajar, ya!"

Midorima merengut, kesal karena usahanya bersekolah tinggi-tinggi dibayar dengan ledekan "Anda masih harus banyak belajar, ya!" dari _kotori_ kecil di stasiun sumpek. Ditambah spekulasi umurnya yang nyatanya sangat jauh. Memangnya ia nampak setua itu?

 _(Namun jauh sekali di cekung terdalam hatinya, ia bernapas lega karena itu artinya selisih umur mereka hanya empat tahun.)_

"Baiklah, saya tidak akan menggoda Anda lebih jauh lagi. Bisa gawat kalau Anda benar-benar jatuh hati pada saya," gadis itu merogoh tas kulitnya, mengeluarkan koran-koran, majalah tipis, hingga novel-novel baru dan menjajakannya tepat di depan wajah Midorima. "Bagaimana, Tuan? Atau Anda lebih suka mendengar gosip terhangat? Saya rasa kereta ini masih lama berangkatnya. Anda bisa membayar saya beberapa keping perak dan akan saya ceritakan gosip terhangat hari ini!"

Midorima menghela napas dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. Selembar uang kertas yang notabene lebih mahal daripada kepingan koin ia sodorkan dan segulung koran ia selipkan di kantung jasnya.

 _Kotori_ itu melongo melihat uang kertas yang diberikan Midorima padanya. "Aduh, Tuan! Hari ini saya belum punya tiga perak untuk kembalian! Tuan tidak punya uang pas saja? "

Midorima berjalan lurus, ke arah kafe kecil di seberang tempatnya berdiri. "Bukankah kau bilang aku perlu menambah beberapa keping perak untuk gosip? Kalau dijumlahkan dengan harga koran bukankah pas? Atau kau lebih suka bicara tanpa dibayar?"

Gadis manis itu menjerit tertahan sebelum mengikuti Midorima ke kafe stasiun.

* * *

"…lalu ketika Violet masuk ke ruangannya, benar-benar, Tuan! Sangat berantakan! Setelah itu dia—"

 _Tuuut_. Suara nyaring peluit kereta memutus perbincangan mereka. Midorima mengecek jam tangan dan benar saja, sudah dua puluh menit berlalu dan ini memang saatnya kereta berangkat.

"Maaf, aku harus berangkat." Lelaki semampai itu bangkit berdiri, bermaksud melangkah sebelum kembali ia tolehkan pandangannya pada gadis yang duduk dengan secangkir coklat hangat di tangan. "Kau bisa lanjutkan ceritamu lusa, atau bawakan aku cerita yang baru."

Wajah gadis itu sumringah. "Siap, Tuan!" sahutnya diiringi senyum yang sungguh lebar, hingga Midorima bisa melihat bintik wajahnya yang sebelumnya samar-samar terlihat. Sungguh manis.

Midorima membalasnya dengan senyum tipis, kemudian ia berbalik pergi dengan hati lapang.

 _Tuut Tuuut._ Peluit kedua tanda kereta akan meninggalkan stasiun berbunyi. Di balik jajaran orang yang melepas kepergian penumpangnya, Midorima dapat melihat, melalui jendela kecil di ruang perawatannya, seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam melambai pelan padanya dengan senyum yang dapat diartikan jadi sejuta makna.

 _Ah, aku lupa menanyakan namanya._

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

wow hey i'm back!

it's been a reaaaaaaally long time since i upload fic here, rite? it's not that i stopped writing, i just altered from writing fiction to report haha :"""") i also got most of my free time drawing.. ;;v;;)/ you can check my artwork in instagram under the name _(psst, i drew an illustration of kotori!taka there, and i plan to draw ocs for my kurobas nextgens fanfic, believe me, they're super cute and adorkable!)_

it's not like when i binge writing as my revenge for not getting any access to writing fics, this time i really lost the time and ideas to write. but guess what? when i dig my old archive, boom!, i found this gem covered in dust so i decided to remake it. honestly, my image of takao in a kotori uniform with low-twinbraids, holding a leather bag of letters, papers, and magazine is... i just cant hold it back.

oh, yang belum baca Mr. Morning pasti bingung _kotori_ itu apa, gerbong Evening itu apa.

jadi, **_kotori_** itu semacam "tukang koran". dari apa yang saya dapet, dia umumnya ada di tempat-tempat umum seperti stasiun. tapi sebenernya kerjaannya ga cuma dagang koran sama majalah, dia bisa jadi pengantar surat, _tour guide_ , atau "sumber gosip" gitu. intinya sih semacam burung yang nyebarin berita.

kalau _**gerbong evening**_ itu nama gerbong kereta /y. jadi gerbong itu diurutin, gerbong morning, afternoon (kalau nggak salah, saya udah lama ga baca ulang karena komiknya entah dimana), dan yang terakhir itu evening. kalo diibaratin sama kereta indonesia, morning itu kelas eksekutif, afternoon itu bisnis, evening itu ekonomi. kalo night mungkin gerbong batu bara since they're both dark hwhwhw /no

annnddd the series is great! take time to check it out!

anyway it's my first time writing after almost one year completely blocked from fiction writing (except song lyrics and short stories coz i got projects to do) so feel free to tell me what's on your mind!

 _did you know i literally forgot how to post a fic here haha_

 _enamel illyane_

p.s i realllyyy wanted to make a sequel for this fic but i cant promise you anything coz fucking paperworks blocked my love for fiction writing

((or i'm just lazy, whichever works))


End file.
